Bound By The Collar
by LivyRox
Summary: What would it be like if the NCIS team were werewolves, fighting for survival in the cruel, supernatural world whilst facing difficulties in the human one? Romance, humour, adventure, rated T for safety. Tiva, McAbby, Jibbs, bit of Tate and Jony (Jeanne and Tony). Mainly Tiva and McAbbs though :) Rubbish summary, please check it out anyway. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So hi again! This is my second story, Bound By The Collar! I've seen quite a few stories like this but I saw this picture on Deviant Art and I just had to write about it!

So, please review, enjoy, and take a look at my other story, Hostage At Home!

Thanks a bunch!  
-Livy xoxo

The sun was setting in the sky as he walked into the woods, shrugging out of his shirt. He abandoned the rest of his clothes and hid them behind a bush, preparing to change. He closed his eyes and felt the energy surging through his veins. His muscles bunched together, and he released the mass of energy stored within him. He immediately began to grow, length and width, and he sprouted fur all over his body. He let out a howl as the transformation completed with the burgundy collar snapping into place around his neck. He opened his eyes and saw the forest properly for the first time that day. Tiny animals and people miles away now hit him with immense precision. Straightening up to his full height on all fours he set off at a speed a human could only dream of matching. He sniffed once and as he picked up on the smell of his pack, he heard the voices in his head.

"Glad you could finally join us, McLate! Been waiting here for ages!"

"Cut him some slack, Tony, I'm pretty sure you're just as bad!"

McGee chuckled at the bickering between Tony DiNozzo and Abby Scuito. To explain the situation in a nutshell, he and his closest friends were werewolves. Their pack was noticeably larger than the other packs in the state, with ten wolves all connected.

Their pack consisted of one Alpha, two Betas, three Gammas and four deltas. The Alpha, leader of the pack, was Leon Vance, a huge black and brown wolf with a silver collar and a dominating howl.

The Betas were Leroy Jethro Gibbs, black as midnight with piercing blue eyes and a navy blue collar, and his mate (and girlfriend in human form) Jenny Shepard, red as a tomato with a short temper and a white collar.

These three were all, when in human form, respectable and responsible adults. The three Gammas and three of the Deltas however, were all still just teenagers.

The first Gamma was Tony DiNozzo, witty, flirty, and very annoying. He had thick brown fur with a lighter underbelly, and sported a black collar and a charming grin.

Second Gamma was nerdy Tim McGee, darker brown fur and underbelly with a burgundy collar. He was exceptionally clever, a master in the art of all things technological. He was kind and caring, but had wit and charm that rivalled DiNozzo's.

The latest Gamma was newbie Ziva David. As a human she had already trained for Mossad in Israel, her home country. As a wolf, she was a stunning shade of pure white, her red collar standing out. Her chocolate brown eyes were gentle, but had many secrets hidden underneath. She was charismatic and flirty, witty like DiNozzo but had a deep, caring heart.

That left the four Deltas. There was Abby Scuito a shade of black darker than Gibbs with a very noticeable purple underbelly. She was, in human form and wolf, a Goth who dressed to impress. As a wolf, she had a silver skull earring in her right ear, and her front paws were adorned with black, white and pink sweatbands. Her collar was thin and black, with silver punk spikes sticking out everywhere. She was a budding scientist in the time spent as a human, but just as skilled as McGee with all things electronic.

There was also Caitlyn Todd, a former Gamma wolf with sandy coloured fur. She had a light blue collar and a darker underbelly. Her position as Gamma had been forfeited when she had disobeyed Gibbs' orders and almost got herself killed by a rival pack member. Now she was of the lowest title, and, although bitter for it, still got on well with the group, joining forces with the girls to pull pranks on the boys.

One of the oldest wolves in the pack was Donald Mallard, known to the pack as Ducky. He was a medical examiner in his human form and very good at evaluating people physiologically. He was kind and caring, and wonderfully charming. He had blonde fur with streaks of silver, and a handsome brown collar.

That left little Jimmy Palmer, the youngest wolf. He worked with Ducky as a human and was very shy. His fur was thin and maroon in colour, and his collar was a deep shade of grey. Although his eyesight in wolf form was perfect, he wore glasses as a human, a habit shared by Ducky, Gibbs and Jenny.

A/N: Bad ending I know :/ But still! Remember to review!  
-Livy xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey!

Thanks so much to all the reviewers, favouriters and followers, you are much appreciated

Aiming for weekly updates if my comp and I get along XP but please enjoy!

You could make me really happy and click the Review button XD  
-Livy xoxo

"Sorry I'm late, my dad called from overseas," Mcgee told the pack as he skidded into view.

The wolves couldn't actually speak-that would be ridiculous!-but they talked using their thoughts, having conversations in their heads. It was a second nature to them.

"At least you managed to make it," Vance said, striding forward.

The pack had gathered in a clearing in the wood, shadowed by trees and bushes. Vance sat at the head of the circle of wolves, his Betas on either side of him. On Gibbs' left side Tony sat proudly, glaring across at McGee for being late. Ziva sat on Jenny's right, and Kate sat next to Ziva.

McGee padded over to his normal place and sat down inbetween Tony and Abby, bowing his head to show that he was sorry for being late. Ducky sat opposite Vance and on Kate's right side, and little Palmer filled the gap separating Ducky and Abby.

Vance had called this meeting about something important, unknown yet to the Gammas and Deltas. He pulled himself up to his full height on all four paws and the rest of the pack bowed their heads in respect. The meeting had begun.

"You have all been called here on a matter of urgent business," Vance said into the silence. "As you are all well aware, we have recently made an alliance with Tobias Fornell's pack. They are proving to be good allies and have brought up top secret information. Normally only my Betas would hear this, but as it affects more than one Gamma directly I will tell you all. Jeanne Benoit has successfully completed her first transformation and has joined Ray Cruz's pack."

Tony winced as this information was dished out to him. For one thing, Jeanne Benoit was his girlfriend of one month, and had no idea that he was a wolf. She would know by now, with her new, stronger senses, but she had joined a rival pack, and the chances of them staying together as a couple had fallen massively.

Vance looked directly at him as he spoke again. "DiNozzo. You are on intimate terms with Benoit in human form. Use this to your advantage, bring us all the information you can about the pack's movements."

Tony growled. "That's absurd! She's my girlfriend, I can't just use her and dump her! Whose bright idea was this?"

After a pause Jenny stepped forward. "I'm sorry, Tony, I really am, but it has to be done."

"You won't be the only one taking advantage of the situation," Vance continued. "It is time for you all to know that Ziva has been undercover for some time now, secretly dating Ray Cruz. She will be upholding her position to seek more information. The two of you will be working closely on this case."

Tony looked up at Ziva and she gave him a cheeky wink. Kate saw this little eye contact and visibly bristled. She had liked Tony for years before Ziva had showed up, and now they were flirting all the time, even though both of them were in different relationships.

Kate dragged herself out of her thoughts and back to the meeting. "McGee, hack into Ray's cell phone and find out when his pack is due to meet next," Gibbs ordered, speaking for the first time. "Take Abby with you and have the results back tomorrow."

With a nod the pair shot off into the distance, racing each other. The meeting was clearly over now, and Vance sat back to watch his Betas take charge.

"Ziva, go back home and call Ray," Jenny said. "Somehow, he doesn't know you're a wolf; probably because you aren't American. Find out as much as you can about how they got Jeanne Benoit on their side."

Ziva nodded, flashed Tony a smile and ran off. Gibbs told the Deltas to go back home and await orders. Tony was sent to meet up with Jeanne and talk about how they could keep their romance going without breaking up the pack loyalty.

Kate ran back to where her clothes were and pulled them back on. Life was so unfair! She missed being a Gamma and getting dangerous assignments, she hated that Tony was more interested in Ziva than he was in her, and she was annoyed at herself that she couldn't hate Ziva for being so flirty and beautiful and everything that she wanted to be.

A/N: Ok guys, I really need to know if I'm doing this right. I've never written Kate before, and I've decided to have a little tension between her and Tony. There won't be any actual Tate, but there will be Tiva and Jony (Jeanne and Tony). So, Tate lovers, you might think your missing out, but there will come a point where I might decide to throw in a Tate scene, so keep reading!  
-Livy xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: ...hi. I'm the girl who hasn't updated in about 3 weeks, in case you've forgotten...

Firstly, I am really sorry for the long wait! I'm working on the next chapter to my other story and life hit me in the face again

But anyway, after this chapter there will be MAJOR Tiva! I've already written it, I'm very proud

So, here we go again!  
-Livy xoxo

Ziva slowed to a trot as she approached her clothes, hidden in a bush. She quickly changed forms and put on her tank top and shorts. Shoving her feet into her flip-flops she ran south, out of the woods and back home.

"Ziva! You have been gone for over an hour!" Her little sister Tali cried in Hebrew, hugging Ziva tightly.

"I was with friends, tateleh!" Ziva replied in her native tongue.

Suddenly the phone rang, making them both jump. Ziva grabbed it and forced to her ear, expecting Ray.

"David," she answered casually.

"Ah, good, you're home!" Tony's voice flowed through the phone, shocking Ziva. She felt herself grin at the sound of his voice, and quickly bit down on her lip. What was wrong with her?

"Shalom, Tony. What do you need?" Ziva shooed Tali away and perched on the end of the table, legs swinging and the phone cord stretched and twisting in her hands.

Tony was about to reply when the call waiting button flashed. Ziva sighed.

"Can you hold?" Without waiting for his response she pressed the hold button and answered the other call.

"Hey beautiful!" Ray greeted her. She smiled. She genuinely liked Ray; he was good looking, respectful, kind and caring...she had been shocked to discover he was a wolf. But the feelings were not serious, so she continued to get the information Vance wanted without too much guilt.

"It is good to hear from you, Ray!" she said.

Ray chuckled. "Good! Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight. You know, away from the hustle and bustle of life!"

Ziva grinned. "That sounds wonderful, Ray, but can I put you on hold for a moment? I have a very important caller on the other line."

Switching back to Tony, Ziva prepared herself to talk about the pack.

"I'm calling to see if you wanna come out tonight," Tony said casually, shocking Ziva to the core. "It'll be a great night for stargazing once it gets dark!"

Ziva agreed, trying not to sound too eager. She hung up, her heart quickening at the thought of going out with Tony. She switched back to Ray, but Tony's voice filled her head and she couldn't remember what Ray had been talking about. She blushed, quilt spreading through her.

"Sorry Ray, what were you saying?"

"Er, dinner tonight? I'll pick you up at seven?"

Ziva bit her lip. She was going out with Tony, she would have to cancel one date...if that was what it was with Tony. She got a horrible feeling that she was cheating on Ray, and ultimately decide to cancel on Tony and spend the night with her boyfriend. The only person unhappy would be Tony, and they could always go out another time!

"Sorry, Ray, but I have plans tonight. Maybe another time."

Ziva froze. What had she just said? She had meant to say "Of course, Ray!" but instead she had turned him down! For Tony!

Ray said a disappointed farewell and hung up quickly. The second his voice was out of her head she checked her watch. She only had an hour to get ready for Tony. Rushing up the stairs, she showered and slipped into a purple summer dress and grabbed her favourite gold flip-flops. She washed her hair and dried it, letting it fall loosely around her face in natural curls. She was reaching for her makeup bag when there was a knock at the door. She groaned inwardly. There was no time for makeup, but why was she dressing up for Tony anyway? She had never gone to so much effort for Ray! She bounded down the stairs, bumping into Tali on the way.

"Ooh, you look like a princess, Zivaleh!" Tali smiled. "Are you going out again?"

Ziva dodged her sister, ruffling her hair as she passed her. "Yes, I will be gone for a while. Be good for Abba!"

She opened the door to see Tony standing there in a casual yet smart shirt, pants, and his most charming grin. "Hi!" she smiled at him, all thoughts of Ray vanished. "Hi," he smiled back.

A/N: Next chapter up soon, I promise! Oh, and by the way, Merry Christmas for tomorrow! Hope you all have a great holiday!  
-Livy xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So here's the Tiva chapter I promised!

I'm pretty proud of it, personally, and it was two chapters but I put it into one for you guys, because I love you

What I want most is for you guys to enjoy it, so please review and tell me what I need to worl on!

Happy new year, by the way! Hope you guys have a great one!  
-Livy xoxo

They walked down the street in the direction of the woods, chatting, laughing and flirting as they usually would.

"You look great, by the way," Tony said with a great deal of seriousness. "Planning on meeting Ray later?"

Ziva noted the jealous edge to his voice and smiled smugly. "No. He wanted to have dinner but I cancelled."

Tony frowned. "Why? You could have got Vance the info he wanted!"

Ziva shrugged, blushing faintly. "I did not feel like seeing him tonight. Besides, you are much more interesting!"

Tony grinned and they continued their walk through the trees. "Were you not supposed to meet up with Jeanne?" Ziva asked.

Tony pouted. "Yeah, I already did. Well, I called her. I just told her that although we belong to enemy packs we could still date. She was fine with it. She also wanted to have dinner, but I really wasn't in the mood."

Ziva nodded calmly. They soon reached the clearing that the meeting had taken place in, and Tony surprisingly took her hand and dragged her onto the grassy floor. They lay next to each other, hands still entwined. They chatted until the sky turned black and the stars lit up like diamonds, the full moon casting a sleepy glow onto the clearing. With his free hand Tony pointed up at the sky.

"Can you see Orion's belt?"

Ziva squinted at the night sky and nodded eventually. Tony smiled. "Good! What about the big dipper?"

Before long she had discovered a new side to Tony. He knew a great deal about the stars, a lot more than she did. He pointed out all the constellations he could see and told her the magical stories behind them. He pointed out the North Star and then, to Ziva's amazement, he pointed out his mother's star.

"When my mother died, dad used to take me places to cheer me up. One night, about a month after she died, he woke me up in the middle of the night and took me out into the garden. We stood there and he taught me all he knew about the stars. Then he pointed to this star," Tony pointed to his mother's star again. "And told me it was mum. Turns out he had bought a star and named it after her. Now she's looking down on me, wherever I am."

Ziva smiled at the star, wishing her father had done the same. "My mother also died when I was young," Ziva said quietly. "But my father did not help me through it."

Tony squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Was that what made you change? Into a wolf?" Tony asked. Ziva nodded.

To trigger the genetic impulse to transform for the first time, an emotional shock or upheaval is needed. For both Tony and Ziva their mother's deaths had trigged the change. McGee had transformed when his father had gone missing and assumed dead on a Navy mission. Luckily he had been found alive, but the damage had been done. For Gibbs, the murder of his first wife and daughter, Shannon and Kelly, had changed him almost immediately. Her father's supposed suicide had transformed Jenny, and nobody knew what had happened to Vance. The others had been in similar situations; Kate's grandmother had passed away, Ducky had found out that his mother had Alzheimer's disease, Palmer had been dumped by the girl of his dreams and Abby had found out, years too late, her brother had cancer.

Tony rolled over onto his side to stare at Ziva. She mimicked his movements, and their eyes met. They were closer now, hands still entwined and their breathing symmetrical and steady. They stayed that way for a long time, staring deeply into each other's eyes, trying to read the secrets behind them. Both felt the same mixed feelings. Blood was pounding through their veins in excitement at the close proximity, and yet at the same time they both felt strangely peaceful and calm. They both knew what people thought about their relationship; that it was just mindless flirting and teasing. But outside the pack, there had been moments in time where they showed the deeper feeling for one another.

Tony stretched out an arm and brushed a curl from Ziva's cheek. She smiled softly when he kept his hand there, fitting it to the shape of her face. After a while he pulled her closer, their faces centimetres apart. Again they tried to read each other's thoughts through serious eye contact, daring the other to make the first move. Breaking eye contact, Ziva glanced up at the sky. Tony wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly when a small breeze flickered through the clearing and she shuddered with the chill. She snuggled closer, a smile dancing at her lips.

"It is beautiful, is it not," she muttered. "The moon." She was right. It bathed the couple in silver light and to them, the whole world seemed silent.

"Yeah it is," Tony said, glancing from Ziva to the moon and back again. "Doesn't look nearly as beautiful as it used to, though. Not with you right here."

Blushing prettily, Ziva turned her face to look at him expectantly. He brought his face closer, and, after that sweet hesitation that always comes before a kiss, he brushed his lips softly against hers. The touch was so soft that when he pulled away Ziva was almost sure she had dreamed it. To make sure, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hesitantly again. She did this a second time, and Tony gently crushed her to his chest in a heartfelt hug.

"Is this a dream?" Ziva whispered, her head resting on his chest. Tony smiled and closed his eyes. "If it is, we're both having the same, wonderful dream."

A/N: Don't ya just wish something like this would really happen?! Tony and Ziva are made for each other!

Another thing: I'm English and haven't got the chance to watch any Season 10 yet (I know, please don't shoot me!) Sadly, I don't have the channel FX to watch it next week so does anyone know how I can watch it online? There's a site called TV links EU, and I'm looking for the Putlocker link! Thanks  
-Livy xoxo


End file.
